gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Alphonne
She is a teacher at Honey Kisaragi's school and lusts for Honey(the curvy girl. Not the food). She looks kinda like that guy from Devilman the 70s show but seems more female(but still likes women)(curvy women)(like Honey and her boin). She is also in a Lesbian love relationship with Principal Pochi and in the manga are shown in the woods...naked...together. Actors * She was played by Noriko Tsukase in Cutey honey (who was also Gande in Devilman and Haruo Deura in UFO Robo Grendizer,) * She was played by Kujira (who was Orochimaru in Naruto, Otose in Gintama, Ella in Sonic X and Nanma from Wedding Peach) in New Cutey Honey. ** In the ADV dub she was called "Reporter in drag" and was done by Doug Smith. * She was played by Toshio Furukawa (who was (and still is) a man) in Cutey Honey F (he is the voice of Piccolo in dbz, Shin in Hokuto No Ken, Kai Shiden in Mobile Suit Gundam, Asuma Shinohara in Patlabor, Hawks eye in Sailor Moon, and Ataru in Urusei Yatsura). * She was voiced by Minoru Shiraishi who was Taniguchi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Tanaka in Maken-Ki(hot) and himself in Lucky Star, **In the dub she's voiced by David Wald (Zaa Walldo! wryyyyyyyy!!) who was Zeku in Street Fighter V (I prefer Blanka), Hannes in Attack on Titan (whivh I saw 1 ep of and never got in2), Takeshi Kisaragi in Cutey Honey Uuiverse (hot???), Hyssop and Napapa in Dragon Ball Super (Spoiler! GT was better!!), Bandoh in Elfed Lied (bada55), Gajeel Redfox in Fairy Tale (which has babes but I never saw), Charlie in FMA Brotherhood (Which I only saw the 1st FMA), Master Chief in Halo Legends (I never got intio or tried Halo), Black Knights (ep 5); Commander (ep 4); Gunmen (ep 1) in the Nwtflix Saint Seiya (Which was f--kin gay!!!), Toki in Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story (Which wasn't as bad as the Netflix Saint Seiya) Snipe and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu in My Hero Academia (Like My seuxal harassment??), Paulie from One Piece(is his last name Shore??), Makoto Shishio in some of the Rorouni Kenshin things (The manga was cool) Count Magnus Lee and Rohman in the Sentai dub of Vampire Hunter D (I loved the 80s one) and Hyou and Kenichi Masaki and Kuin in Ushio & Tora (I never saw it but heard it was good), Cutey honey Anime In this series she is a teacher at Honey-chan's school and lusts for Honey Kisaragi and her sexy good looks. She is often used for comic relief and looks manish/unattractive(well, some people like her). After the school is blown up, she trys to trys to win money at a casino and doesn't appear again until the final episode. Cutey Honey Manga In here she is mainly the same character as the anime. Her lesbian love relationship with Principal Pochi is seen in volume 1 page 091 when they are in the woods naked together. She is kiled in volume 2 page 121 where she holds up Miharu Tsuneni's head before gets her body blown up as her head flys off from a blast. New Cutey Honey In here she has a brief cameo in New Cutey Honey OVA 8‏‎ as a TV reporter. Cutey Honey F She is Danbei Hayami's older sister in this version (weird), and has a pet dog named Pochi (again, weird considering the above). She doesn't apper to be a lesbian in this version, however (then again, who is?). Re: Cutey Honey I seem to recall her being in here for a few seconds in a scene where i think she was watching TV. Cutie Honey Universe‏‎ Here she (someone who saw it fill it in) Cameo's *Devilman#TV Version:Akira's teacher Professor Alphonse is what she was based off of right down to the moustache. *Kekko Kamen: She has a brief cameo as a student in the background in a kinda "Where's Waldo" cameo thing. * Hanappe Bazooka: In Hanappe Bazooka OVA she appears in a few frames of Hanappe Yamada's fantasy of the chick he likes starring in a p0rnoe video. ?!]] Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased